Snoopy (song)
'"Snoopy" '''is a song from the stage musical, ''You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown and the TV special of the same name. It is sung by Snoopy, who has just been complimented by Charlie Brown and Lucy van Pelt,. He begins to daydream about being a wild jungle beast but in a few minutes he is back to his peaceful state. Intro :Charlie Brown: Hey Snoopy, we're home from school! Hi there, fella! Gosh, It's good to see you. :Lucy: Oh, Snoopy, you're so adorable! :Charlie Brown: Okay, Snoopy, get back on your doghouse; I'll be out later with your supper. :Lucy: I think Snoopy's such a wonderful dog. :Charlie Brown: Me, too. He's just about the best there is. Lyrics 1967/Animated Version= Snoopy: They like me. I think they're swell. Isn't it remarkable How things work out so well? Pleasant day, pretty sky Life goes on, here I lie Not bad, not bad at all. Cozy home, board and bed Sturdy roof beneath my head Not bad, not bad at all. Faithful friends Always near me, Bring me bones, Scratch my ear Little birds Come to cheer me Ev'ry day Sitting here, On my stomach With their sharp little claws Which are usually cold, And occasionally painful, And sometimes there are so many That I can hardly stand it... Rats! I feel ev'ry now and then That I gotta bite someone. I know ev'ry now and then what I wanna be. A fierce jungle animal crouched on the limb Of a tree I'd stay very very still Till I see a victim come. I'd wait knowing very well ev'ry second counts. And then like the fierce jungle creature I am I would pounce! I'd pounce! I'd pounce! I'd pounce! I'd- Gee, I never quite realized it was so far down to the ground from here. Let me see now, where was I? Oh, that's right, the pretty sky, Not bad, not bad at all. I wonder if it will snow tonight |-|1999 Version= Snoopy: They like me. I think they're swell. Isn't it remarkable How things turn out so well? Pleasant day, pretty sky Life goes on, here I lie Not bad, not bad at all. Cozy home, board and bed Sturdy roof beneath my head Not bad, not bad at all. Faithful friends Always near me, Bring me bones, Scratch my ear Little birds Come to cheer me Ev'ry day Sitting here, On my stomach With their sharp little claws Which are usually cold, And occasionally painful, And sometimes there are so many That I can hardly stand it... Rats! I feel ev'ry now and then That I gotta bite someone. I know ev'ry now and then what I wanna be. A fierce jungle animal crouched on the limb Of a tree Girls (offstage): La la la la la la la la la la la la la Snoopy: La la la la la la la la la la la la la I'd stay very very still Till I see a victim come. I'd wait knowing very well ev'ry second counts. And then like the fierce jungle creature I am I would pounce! I'd pounce! I'd pounce! I'd- You know, I never realized it was so far down to the ground from up here. Let me see, where was I? Oh, that's right, the pretty sky, Not bad, not bad at all. Cozy home, board and bed Sturdy roof beneath my head Not bad, not bad at all. Not bad, not bad at all. I wonder if it will snow tonight Videos You're a Good Man Charlie Brown - 04 - Snoopy Snoopy - You're A Good Man, Charlie Brown (1967) Snoopy from "You're a Good Man Charlie Brown" You're a Good Man Charlie Brown Part 3 04 Snoopy 2016 Off-Broadway Cast Version es:Snoopy (canción) Category:Songs Category:Snoopy Category:You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown